Volveremos a vernos
by Lucielanor
Summary: One shot. Alli estaba. Verdaderamente parecía una diosa. De nuevo me abandonas... El último encuentro de un amor tan puro como doloroso. [YURI.YoruichixSoiFong]


_**Disclaimer: **Tras arduas negociaciones, Kubotite-sensei me ha cedido los derechos de Bleach y de todos sus personajes. Tuturituru... No cuela, verdad? En fin, tenia que intentarlo. Bleach sigue sin ser mio, y tan solo me limito a manipular a los personajes de forma gratuita y altruista xD_

_**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene yuri (o femslash, com prefirais llamarlo). Es más que nada insinuado, pero com hay mucho aprehensivo por el mundo, yo aviso. Si tu eres uno de esos, date la vuelta por donde viniste, que luego no admito quejas._

* * *

**VOLVEREMOS A VERNOS**

Allí estaba.

Dentro de aquella sala blanca, tenuemente iluminada por la luz de una primavera incipiente. Aquella quietud, su expresión serena y casi sonriente, su piel morena contrastando con la claridad de su ropa…

Verdaderamente, parecía una diosa.

La joven capitana de la Segunda División no podía dejar de observar aquel bello rostro, que parecía cincelado por el mejor de los escultores; aquel cuerpo que un día creyó llegar a conocer.

Yoruichi Shihouin

Maestra, amiga, amada.

Todo aquello que una vez fue, había quedado destruido, aplastado bajo el peso de una realidad demasiado dura para ser vivida.

Con movimientos delicados, Soi Fong posó su mano sobre la mejilla de aquella que había sido su capitana, retirándole un mechón de pelo para colocárselo detrás de la oreja.

Sin embargo, Yoruichi no despertó de su sueño.

El sol brilló alegre en un cielo sin nubes, sacando destellos a las facciones de la mujer, perladas por las lágrimas.

Ahora que lo único que amaba estaba muerto… ¿Qué le quedaba?

- Otra vez, Yoruichi-sama… Otra vez me abandonas… Y esta vez para siempre – murmuró, mientras su dolor se derramaba silenciosamente igual que un día lo había hecho su admiración y su amor.

Recordaba con perfecta claridad el momento en el que llegó a la residencia Shihouin, alarmada por la repentina vuelta de Yoruichi-sama.

Había algo que no encajaba. Rechazada por los de su sangre al ser considerada la causante de su caída en desgracia, algo verdaderamente grave tenía que ocurrir.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando le vio allí, esperándola con expresión circunspecta, sin que una sola emoción traspasase su rostro.

Kisuke Urahara. El causante de todo. El ser que más odiaba.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le había espetado, con el corazón encogido, apretando con fuerza los puños.

- Capitana Soi Fong – saludó a la recién llegada con un breve movimiento de cabeza – Ha ocurrido… algo.

Por un momento, la voz de Urahara pareció quebrarse y, por unos momentos, la mujer pudo presenciar una escena inesperada: el traidor la miró a los ojos, esforzándose por retener sus propias lágrimas.

Soi Fong comprendió todo al instante, como un fogonazo de luz.

Sólo había una cosa que importase lo suficiente a aquella rata traidora; sólo una persona podía hacerle actuar así.

- Yoruichi-sama… - susurró entrecortadamente.

- Hubo un ataque en Karakura… - comenzó a explicar Urahara – Creemos que las tropas de Aizen buscaban a Ichigo. No sabemos con que intención, pero… - Kisuke tuvo que respirar profundamente un par de veces antes de continuar con su relato – Decenas de arrancars nos atacaron por todos los flancos; hasta que no llegaron refuerzos de la Sociedad de las Almas, nos fue imposible hacerles retroceder al Hueco Mundo. Para Yoruichi… fue demasiado tarde. Ella no pudo…

Hacia rato que Soi Fong no le escuchaba; que se limitaba a mirarle sin verle en realidad.

Repentinamente, la mujer comenzó a avanzar impetuosamente, y apartando a Urahara de su camino de un violento empujón, traspasó la entrada de la habitación contigua.

Allí estaba.

Dos mujeres acondicionaban su cuerpo, preparándolo para los rituales que seguirían a su muerte.

- ¡LARGO! – gritó Soi Fong.

Las mujeres, aterradas ante la oscuridad de su mirada, desaparecieron de allí de inmediato.

La chica avanzó lentamente hasta el cuerpo de Yoruichi. Era obvio que no habían acabado los preparativos. El cuerpo de la mujer, a medio vestir, presentaba cortes, magulladuras y profundas heridas. Un solo vistazo le sirvió para saber que tenía varios de sus huesos destrozados.

Cuidadosamente, casi con reverencia, Soi Fong tomó el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos, meciéndola, notando como algo cálido resbalaba por su cara.

Soi Fong lloraba. De momento, la rabia era más fuerte que el dolor. Sentía las lágrimas en las mejillas, pero no la emoción que las causaba. Todo era odio, una avalancha de odio contra aquellos que habían propiciado la muerte de Yoruichi.

Lloraba de odio.

- Soi Fong… - la llamó una voz tenue a sus espaldas – Ella luchó con fuerza, con valentía, no debemos…

- ¿Dónde estabas tú, maldito traidor? – le espetó la mujer, furiosa, aún abrazada al cuerpo de la otra - ¡Dónde estabas tú cuando ella murió¡Oculto, escondido en algún lugar seguro, como siempre¡Dejando que los demás luchen por ti, mueran por tu culpa, por una situación que tú mismo creaste¡Manipulando a los que confiaron en ti para después destrozarles la vida!

Urahara calló, bajando la cabeza, sin poder soportar aquella mirada acusadora. Porque sabía que, al menos en parte, Soi Fong tenía razón.

- Ella te apreciaba y por eso te perdono hoy la vida – dijo la mujer, más calmada – Pero si vuelves a aparecer por aquí, te juro, Kisuke Urahara, que acabaré contigo aunque sea lo último que haga.

El hombre abandonó la habitación mientras ella se aferraba al cuerpo de Yoruichi. Nadie le había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Allí estaba.

Siete días habían pasado desde ese día fatídico.

Soi Fong no se había separado de ella. No había comido, bebido o dormido. Tan solo permanecía quieta. Velándola. Mirándola.

El alma de Yoruichi ya debía estar de vuelta en el mundo mortal, reencarnada en algún nuevo ser, destinada a vivir una nueva vida.

Una vida que, de nuevo, viviría sin ella.

Esa noche, su cuerpo, su anterior vida, sería borrada. Y Soi Fong se preguntaba si esta vez se recuperaría de su pérdida.

No había podido decirle nada desde su último encuentro.

Y tenía tanto que contarle…

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_**

_- Te marchas de nuevo – repitió Soi Fong con una voz carente de tono._

_- Tengo que estar con él – respondió Yoruichi con un deje de súplica en sus palabras – Me gustaría quedarme, pero ahora tenemos que controlar aquella zona, por si se producen ataques, o…_

_- ¿No puedes vivir sin Kisuke Urahara, verdad?_

_Las dos mujeres clavaron su vista en la otra. Una vez más, tomaban caminos separados._

_Veloz, Yoruichi se aproximó a Soi Fong, rodeándola con sus brazos, dejando a la joven perpleja con su reacción._

_- Te dije una vez que te quería como a una hermana pequeña, pero no es verdad – Yoruichi hablaba rápidamente, con energía, con urgencia, sin apartarse de ella – Aún así, te quiero, te quiero muchísimo. Yo tengo que marcharme, pero tú no puedes seguirme. Este es tu lugar, aquí estarás segura. Quiero quedarme contigo. Pero no puedo._

_Un beso._

_Esa fue la continuación de aquel discurso carente de sentido pero cargado de sentimientos._

_Un beso fue el inicio de su primera y su última noche juntas._

_Un beso fue el principio y también el final de aquella historia de amor._

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

De aquella noche, Soi Fong conservaba un vívido recuerdo.

Pero había dos cosas en particular que, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, no olvidaría jamás.

Sus ojos. Su sonrisa.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el nuevo niño o niña que naciese en el mundo mortal tuviese aquellos ojos brillantes, auqella sonrisa espléndida.

Así, algún día, se reencontrarían. Y tal vez, tuviesen una nueva oportunidad de ser felices.

Las dos juntas. Para siempre.

Alli estaba.

Más lejos que nunca.

Soi Fong apoyó la frente sobre su pecho., sin lágrimas ya que derramar. Y el sol de primavera pareció dar una tregua a su dolor.

Pareció oscurecerse para acompañar a su corazón, que latía, pero que ya estaba muerto.

- Te lo prometo, Yoruichi. Volveremos a vernos…

**- FIN -**

**

* * *

**

_Hola de nuevo!  
Pues nada, aqui de nuevo con un fic de Bleach, haciendo un interemedio en la historia de "Pasión" que me tenía un poco absorvida xD.  
La de Soi Fong y Yoruichi es una de mis parejas favoritas dentro de Bleach, junto con el IchiRukia y alguna más. Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer una historia sobre ellas dos, y la inauguracion del FC SoiFong x Yoruichi en el foro de BleachSP me ha parecido una estupenda oportunidad para ello.  
Decir que este fic esta escrito un poco apresuradamente (de hecho, lo escribi en poco más de veinte minutos), porque ya saben... Los examenes no perdonan y esta es una mala epoca xD Ademas, era la primera vez que escribia sobre todos estos personajes, así que espero haberlo narrado bien.  
El fic va acompañado de una preciosa cancion a piano. Si alguien la quiere escuchar (la historia gana mucho con esa cancion oida de fondo), que me dejen un review o me manden un mail pidiendomela, y yo se la enviaré encantada xD. Tambien podeis leer el fic en BleachSP, donde la cancion esta colgada directamente.  
Nada mas. Muchos besos a todos, espero vernos o leernos por aqui prontito y espero que la historia les guste mucho.  
Byeeee!_

_**Ela :)**_


End file.
